CSA Pax et Socialism
The author of this article would like constructive feedback on its content. After reading the article, please comment on the discussion page to contribute to the discussion. CSA Pax et Socialism (Peace and Socialism) CSA Pax et Socialism is a democratic socialist party of the Communist Socialist Alliance and is headquartered in the capital city of Darina (Lirath), of the Independent Federation of Dolgaria. Ideology & Positions According to a survey done in August 2438, 78% of the party is Democractic Socialist, 13% Social Democrat, and 9% other or a "mix." A political compass stated the party was '-7.88' on the economic scale and '-5.79' on the social scale. As part of the Communist Socialist Alliance, the party is naturally left. As part of the Independent Federation of Dolgaria, a fascist and right wing infested nation, the party is viewed as the only leftist party along with the Socio-Liberal Democrats (SoLiD), and an extremist one at that. Among other principles, CSA Pax et Socialism supports democracy, liberty, peace, and equality. The environment, public education, public healthcare, a mixed regulated economy, maximum civil rights and liberty coexisting, political freedom, secularization and seperation, and pacifism are all supported. Historical Background Toma Nistor, the first President of the CSA Pax et Socialism, founded the United Democratic Socialist Party in 2436 whilst Dolgaria was reigned by the Imperial Fascist Party. Political Relations The Socio-Liberal Democrats (SoLiD) are the closest in political ideology to the CSA Pax et Socialism. This however, is weary as the Socio-Liberal Democrats tent to lean more towards the free market and less government intervention. The Dolgaria Center-Left party is a weak conservative capitalist party that only sides with CSA Pax et Socialism when trying to fight fascism. The United Party/KNP is a weak nationalist but somewhat liberal capitalist party which tends to stay away from both socialism and the extreme right wing parties. The Party for Liberty is a freedom centrist party that sometimes sides with the left and tries to escape the grasps of fascism and the other more radical right wing parties. The Imperial Fascist Party is a strongly supported extreme right wing part which stand against everything the left fights for. Currently the strongest and largest party in Dolaria, this party almost always wins each election and bill with the help of their two allied cabinet parties, the Free People's Party and the Conservative Nationalist Party. One of the largest parties in the nation, the Free People's Party, is a right wing fascist collaborator and very conservative. This party is strictly anti-leftist and never supports bills of change. The Conservative Nationalist Party is an economically incorrect radical right wing nationalist which focuses on bringing capitalist in all its luster and glory to Dolgaria. This party is also a heavy fascist collaborator. Struggles Self-described as the only true leftist power in Dolgaria, the party is but a minority among centrists, flipfloppers, and right wing extremists, including fascists and nationalists. Although bills from the left are rarely passed, CSA Pax et Socialism will not fail to impress in taking Senate seats. While the right wing majority is split among voters and states, the leftist minority power already has taken control of Lirath, the state in which the capital, Darina, is located. While right wingers and moderates control legislation today, the small leftist minority is gaining seats in Senate with the voters' will. Category:Dolgarian Parties Category:Communist Socialist Alliance